The House of Mirrors
by kandisi
Summary: Slash, Peter/Sylar. Peter Petrelli comes to the Sullivan Bros. Carnival, where Samuel informs Peter that there is a man there with amnesia. Peter tells Samuel he can heal him with his current ability, only, Peter has no idea the man is really Sylar...


**The House of Mirrors**

"Well I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see _you _here."

Noah Bennet laughed ever so lightly, as Tracy Strauss walked over to join Noah and Peter Petrelli.

"Hi boys," Tracy greeted.

"So you decided to turn down your old job?" Noah inquired.

Tracy nodded. "Yes, the governor only cares about getting into my pants, apparently."

"I'm... going to go get another drink," Peter said, ambling off to long table that had various drinks scattered atop it.

Peter and the others were currently at the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. Samuel Sullivan had invited them there for a Halloween bash, though only God knew why.

Suddenly, Matt Parkman walked up to Peter.

"Hello Peter."

"Matt!" Peter smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Better than ever," Matt said, grinning darkly, "Peter, you are even more beautiful than I care to remember..."

"W-What...?"

"What do you say you and I grab a trailer?"

Peter laughed out loud. "Matt, I think you need to lay off of the alcohol," he said, grabbing a glass of chardonnay before walking back into the collected crowd. Then, Samuel walked up to Peter.

"So, are you enjoying my little production?"

"Yes, actually," Peter replied, "Why did you invite all of us here, anyway?"

"I have my reasons..." Samuel smiled, somewhat evilly. Then, another man with longer hair approached the two chatting people, a nonchalant expression on his dark face.

"Peter, this is Damien."

"Uh, hi there," Peter replied, before taking another sip of his exquisite wine.

Damien then put his hands on Peter's head and face, and Peter froze.

"W-What are you doing...?"

"He's reading your memories," Samuel responded.

"What? Why...?"

"Because we need you, Peter," answered Samuel, "We all, we all need you. Your memories can help someone else here remember who he is..."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked as Damien pulled his hands back.

"One of our brothers has amnesia."

Peter chuckled. "Well in that case, my current ability is healing, so I can easily fix that."

Samuel grinned.

"Where is he?" Peter inquired.

"Go to the house of mirrors, right over there. Come, I'll show you the way."

"Alright," Peter replied, as he and Samuel began walking towards the house of mirrors.

"What would you say to joining our family, Peter?" asked Samuel, "We could definitely use someone like you."

"Thank you, but no. I barely have enough time on my hands as it is with being a paramedic."

"Well, here we are," Samuel said, as he and Peter stopped in front of the infamous house of mirrors. "Go inside. I hope you live long enough to see the light of day again, if you indeed choose to heal my brother."

Peter's brow furrowed. That had sounded, well, a bit strange and vague. Nonetheless, Peter nodded, and entered. It was somewhat dark in the house of mirrors, and it was almost like a maze, with many loops and poles scattered all about. Finally, Peter saw a hollow entrance that led to the circle of endless mirrors, and stepped through it.

And what he saw...

"Sylar..." Peter murmured inaudibly.

Indeed it was Sylar, sitting up against one of the mirrors, looking rather depressed.

"You're dead. You're-You're fucking dead!"

Sylar jumped in his spot. "Who are you? You seem a little familiar..."

"What do you mean? You know damned well who I am!"

"No I don't," Sylar replied, "Who are you...?"

"It's _you? You're _the one with amnesia...?"

Sylar nodded. "Yes. I'm Nathan."

Peter frowned. "Nathan Petrelli?"

"Yes."

Peter's frown remained persistent. "No, you're not."

"Then who am I?"

Peter thought back. "You're Gabriel. Gabriel Gray, but you prefer to be called 'Sylar'."

"That's what Samuel told me..." Sylar murmured.

Just then, the mirrors lit up, and images began to appear within their reflective depths.

"No! Not again!"

"What's happening...?" Peter inquired.

"The mirrors can show our memories!"

Images of Peter and Sylar began to fill the mirrors, showing Peter when he was in his comatose state at level five. Then Sylar walked into the room, and woke him up, before he and Sylar went to pay a visit to Angela. They then showed Peter flying through the air with Sylar down a hallway, crashing Sylar up against the wall. Peter began punching Sylar with his preternatural strength, before he stepped back, and zapped him with fluently blue sparks of lightening. Then they showed Peter entering Pinehearst, his hands blazing before he laid eyes on Arthur Petrelli. Peter then hugged him, before Arthur stole all of his powers. The mirrors showed Peter on the floor, extending an arm and opening his hand before... nothing happened, before his father's hand filled with electrical sparks of his stolen ability.

Then, the mirrors showed Sylar, telekinetically throwing Peter up against a wall before he began slicing into his skull.

"No!" Sylar shouted, covering his face with both hands as he fell to his knees. Peter was literally shocked by Sylar's reaction to seeing this...

The mirrors showed as Peter got away, turning invisible, before Sylar sprung a shard of sharp glass into the back of Peter's head. Peter's first gasp of air as Claire pulled it out. The fight between Peter, Nathan and Sylar as Peter fought to steel Sylar's ability of shape-shifting. The backseat of the limousine where Peter had injected Sylar with an elephant tranquilizer. That same night where Peter and the others had watched Sylar's false death as what apparently wasn't his body burned to a crisp. The many lives Peter had saved with the use of various absorbed abilities.

And then it was over.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Sylar cried, his face still in his hands, "I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, including you! Please, forgive me!"

Peter blinked. "Sylar..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay then, Gabriel... Do you want your memories back?"

It was now Sylar's turn to blink. "You-You can do that...?"

"I'm currently a healer," Peter said, walking over to Sylar, "So yes, I can."

"Would you really do that for me?"

"If you promise to behave yourself afterwards. If you don't, I can also become an angel of death, and my very touch will kill you if it's my wish."

"I-I promise..."

And so Peter approached Sylar, taking his head into his grasp. Peter closed his eyes, and gradually, began healing Sylar's mind.

Sylar gasped for breath as the memories began flooding his consciousness. Memories of all of his murders, memories of the mother he had loved but killed, and memories of the man he still loved.

The man who was before him now.

"Peter..." Sylar whispered as Peter pulled his hands away, "Oh Peter... how I've missed you."

Sylar grabbed the back of Peter's head, and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together.

Peter hesitated to respond, but finally did, kissing Sylar back.

What was going on here? Sylar was _kissing _Peter. _Caressing _him. Moving his hands all along, up and down Peter's body, down to his rear, squeezing firmly.

Sylar pulled away, telekinetically knocking Peter back into one of the many mirrors. He approached Peter once again, kissing him ardently still more as he crushed Peter's body into the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Sylar whispered against Peter's lips, "I-I killed Nathan. I killed your brother..."

"What...?!"

"Nathan's been dead, all this time... I-I slit his throat, and then Angela, Parkman and Bennet turned me into Nathan, had me shape-shift into him. Wiped my memories, replaced them with Nathan's. _I've _been Nathan, all of this time..."

"You..." Peter growled, "I should _kill _you."

"But you're not a murderer, Peter, and I _love _you. I fucking _love _you."

Peter said nothing.

Then, a gun-shot rang through the air.

Sylar had been shot in the back of the head by Noah Bennet.

"Bang bang goes the gun," Noah casually said behind the pistol smoke.

"No...!" Peter shouted, instantly falling down to the floor. He touched Sylar's head, and began to heal him...

"What the hell are you doing Peter...?" Noah asked, moving closer.

"I'm healing him," Peter replied, though Noah already knew the answer. "He _loves _me Noah... He-He loves me..."

"He's not capable of love," Noah responded, "And he killed your _brother!_"

"I-I know, but still..."

"'But still' what?"

"I-I think I may love him, too..."

"What?! Are you completely _insane?!_"

"I-I guess so, Noah... I guess so..."

Peter continued to heal Sylar, who was barely alive, until the bullet gradually came out of the back of his head, and Sylar was completely healed.

Sylar gasped for breath once again, opening his eyes. "Peter... You-You saved me... but why...?"

Peter smiled down at him. "Because I wanted to. Now, let's get the hell out of here. I'm... tired of this place. It's a little freaky..."

Sylar nodded, and stood, as Noah tucked his gun away.

Noah frowned. "I've got my eyes on you, Sylar."

Sylar shook his head. "Gabriel. My... my name is Gabriel now."

Peter took Sylar back to his apartment, where they made love, almost all night long. The next morning, Sylar awoke, his head rested on Peter's bare chest.

"I love you..." Sylar murmured against the skin.

Peter smiled once again, just now waking up.

"And I love you."

***

-End!

**A/N: **I was originally going to post this exclusively on livejournal, so there would've been porn, but, I haven't posted anything on ffdotnet in a bit so I decided to tame it down so I could post it here...

Please, no flames! I KNOW that Heroes slash isn't too popular on ffdotnet, since the first time I tried posting Heroes slash here, the first comment I GOT was a flame, but, the fic was kinda porny, so I guess I should've expected it...

I DELETE anonymous flames and BLOCK logged-in reviewers who flame, so again, please don't flame me...

Have a happy Halloween! Mwahaha...


End file.
